Bow
The is a recurring weapon in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. The Bow is quite often Link's chief projectile weapon, and often has twice the attack power of the first sword in the games. The ammunition for bows are Arrows, which often come with various enchantments, such as Fire, Ice and Light. There also exists a special kind of arrow known as the Silver Arrow, whose silvery arrowheads have the power to slay Ganon. Sometimes, arrows can be used in conjunction with Bombs to create Bomb Arrows. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The Bow is found in Level 1 and Level 5 in the Second Quest, although in the First Quest it is not necessary until Level 6 where it is needed to defeat Gohma. Interestingly, rather then having an arrow supply, Link's Rupees are depleted by one each time he fires his Bow. However he must first buy arrows in a shop before he can use them. In the final dungeon, Level 9, the more powerful Silver Arrow can be found, which is necessary to finish off Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Bow is found in the first dungeon, Eastern Palace. The Silver Arrows can be obtained in a Great Fairy's Fountain in the Pyramid. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Bow can be purchased from the Mabe Village Shop for 980 Rupees. It can also be stolen along with other items in the shop, but it is quite hard and Link will be referred to as THIEF for the remainder of the game. Interestingly, if used in conjunction with bombs, a makeshift Bomb Arrow can be fired. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Fairy Bow is found in the Forest Temple after defeating a group of Stalfos. It is used to attack distant enemies and activate eyes switches. Throughout the game it can be upgraded to fire a variety of magic arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Hero's Bow is found in Woodfall Temple after defeating a Dinolfos. Like the Fairy Bow, it can be upgraded to fire a variety of magic arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Bow can be found randomly on Item Podiums. It is used to hit enemies from a safe distance. Charging the attack longer will cause arrows to shoot faster. There is no limit to the number of arrows that can be fired. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Hero's Bow is found in the Tower of the Gods after defeating a Darknut. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Link can find Bows on Item Podiums. There is no limit to the number of arrows he can fire. If Link holds down the A button, he can charge an arrow with power, allowing it to pierce through multiple targets, destroy objects like grass and pots, and carry along certain items such as large force gems and pin them to the far wall. While charging, Link will also remain facing the same direction, and can move and even make quick jumps using the R button. If Link meets a Great Fairy, she will upgrade his Bow to a Lvl. 2 Bow, allowing him to fire three arrows in rapid succession, have up to three arrows on screen at a time per Link, and charge powered up shots in less time. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Bow is found in the Castor Wilds. If Link holds an arrow ready to fire, he can move slowly while facing the same direction. The bow's firing rate can be increased by catching the Joy Butterfly in the Wind Ruins, which appears after a successful Kinstone fusion with Din. The bow can also be upgraded to fire the more powerful Light Arrows through an optional sidequest. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Hero's Bow is found the Goron Mines. It can be combined with either bombs to make Bomb Arrows or the Hawkeye to make a sniper bow. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Bow is found in the Temple of Courage. It is aimed using the stylus and serves the same purpose as other bows, to hit far-off targets other weapons cannot reach. It is used against the dungeon's boss, Crayk. The Bow is also used inside the Molida Island Shooting Gallery, where Link can try to earn an optional Heart Container from Romanos by shooting pictures of ghosts while avoiding hitting pictures of little girls. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Bow is obtained in the fourth dungeon, the Fire Temple. It is used to defeat the dungeon's boss, Cragma. It functions similarly to the Bow from Phantom Hourglass. Later in the game, Link can obtain a stronger Bow called the Bow of Light. The Bow is used in the Pirate Hideout to defeat the Miniblins while riding in a Mine Cart. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Wooden Bow is found in the Sandship, after defeating Scervo. It is controlled by use of the Wii Remote. However, it is controlled differently than it is in Twilight Princess, where simply pointing at the screen with the Wii Remote is used to aim and fire. The Wii Remote is moved around to aim. There are two ways to fire the bow: holding down the A button on the Wii Remote for a slow charge, and holding down C, pulling back the Nunchuck, and then releasing C for a much faster charge. It can be used to shoot floating hearts to retrieve them. The Wooden Bow can be upgraded to the Iron Bow and then the Sacred Bow by going to the Scrap Shop in the Skyloft Bazaar, which increases the bow's accuracy and attack power. While charging, the bow will zoom-in for a closer view, and when fully charged and released, Link's arrow will spiral toward its target in a drill-like fashion, increasing the damage dealt. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Bow appears as an item in the game. It is first obtained as a rented item from Ravio after Link fails to get past a puzzle that is blocking his way towards the Eastern Palace. The Bow drains part of Link's stamina meter instead of consuming arrows, eliminating the need to buy arrows but limiting the amount of shots that can be fired at a time. The Bow is also needed in the first battle with Yuga, to hit and stun the evil sorcerer before he has time to retreat into the walls as a painting. After the Bow is purchased from Ravio's Shop, it can be upgraded by Mother Maiamai into the Nice Bow, enabling it to fire three arrows at once. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes The Bow appears as an item in Tri Force Heroes, and can be found on Item Podiums. As in A Link Between Worlds, Link has an unlimited supply of arrows and instead uses some of his Energy Gauge to fire the Bow. The Legend of Zelda (Wii U) The unnamed bow is an item in the unreleased game. It can be used while riding Epona or while vaulting off her, in which case Link will be able to fire an arrow in slow motion to ensure he hits an enemy. Whenever an arrow successfully connects with an enemy a metallic sound effect will play, confirming the hit. Non-canonical appearances BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets Like in A Link to the Past, the Bow is found in the first dungeon, Eastern Palace. Near the end of the game the male or female Mascot discovers Sliver Arrows inside an ancient stone tablet. Super Smash Bros. Melee Link's neutral special is referred to as the Bow yet physically resembles the Fairy Bow form The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Hyrule Warriors/''Legends The Bow is an item used to damage and make enemies stop for a bit; it is used to lengthen the duration the weak point smash gauge appears on some enemies. It is found in the third Prologue chapter, ''The Sorceress of the Woods, that takes place in Faron Woods; it is needed to take out the Deku Babas and is Gohma's weakness. Humorously, Proxi will point out that Link often carries a Bow and will even ask him if he forgot to bring one. After collecting it, any playable character can use it; there is no limit on how many arrows you can fire but there is a bit of lag between uses. It can be temporarily powered up to the Sacred Bow, enabling it to fire multiple arrows at once. Gallery File:Link with Bow (Four Swords).jpg|Artwork of Link using the Bow in Four Swords. See also * Crossbow * Fairy Bow * Hero's Bow * Iron Bow * Nice Bow * Sacred Bow * Bomb Arrow * Fire Arrow * Ice Arrow * Light Arrow es:Arco pt-br:Arco Category:Bows Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:BS Zelda items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes items